


metal heart you're not hiding

by sweetheartbitterheart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hargreeves Have Accelerated Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart
Summary: Allison had always been determined, stubborn, hard-headed (hard-hearted too). She wasn't going to let anyone harm her sister ever again.Vanya didn't slash Allison's throat as deep, so with accelerated healing Allison saves her family (and the world too).





	metal heart you're not hiding

**Author's Note:**

> This came from talking with someone about the Hargreeves having accelerated healing (maybe they do? maybe they don't? but I wanted to throw it out there) and I couldn't shake the idea of Allison using her power on Luther and rescuing Vanya, despite her lacerated throat.
> 
> Five was supposed to show up at the end but then I couldn't make it work, but just know he'd also be annoyed with Luther and would want to comfort Vanya and Allison.
> 
> Title from Metal Heart by Cat Power

Allison had never felt true fury like when she saw Vanya, locked up in a soundproof cell ( _torture chamber_ ). Knowing Luther was the one who put Vanya in there was like a dagger in her heart. She was exhausted and sore, her throat ached, but the rage building inside her was steadying.

Vanya's tear streaked face was contorted in anguish. She was pounding on the glass and shouting desperately. Allison was suddenly reminded of when Claire was a newborn and how she would cry and cry for no reason other than wanting the comfort of her mother's touch. Allison had to get used to the feeling of being needed, of someone relying solely on her. Vanya needed her now, her only sister, and Allison's heart lurched.

 _I'm so sorry. Please, I'm so sorry, Allison._ Vanya's small hands slammed on the window, pleading so desperately.

 **Let her out** , she wrote, her hands shaking in protective anger.

"I can't do that, Allison. She hurt you," Luther said, voice all placating. She pointed at the pad with urgency. "I can't. I'm sorry." He had the audacity to sound sorry, to apologize to _her_ , and Allison only wanted to scream.

The man standing in front of her who had always loved her and trusted her now felt like a complete stranger. Her stomach turned at his self-righteousness. She didn't want to know this man.

If Luther loved her at all then he would let her hold her sister.

 **My fault** , she wrote, looking into the terrified eyes of her sister, stuck behind reinforced steel.

Stepping towards the door, Allison saw Vanya's hand cease pounding on the glass. She was still crying and screaming but whatever words she was saying were lost between the barrier. Luther quickly blocked Allison's path, gripping her arm and pulling her away.

"I can't let you do that," he told her.

Diego and Klaus had dispersed already and the fury in her bones flared. Tears of anger and betrayal burned behind her eyes. Luther's large frame crowded her from getting another look at her sister. He was too big, too strong to fight directly, had been since they were kids, and if he wouldn't even let her change his mind then maybe there really was no chance.

Luther was looking at her with despairing eyes. Both Diego and Klaus were torn by wanting to release Vanya but aware they couldn't win in a physical fight with Luther. Allison could see the internal struggle in their faces.

Maybe sisters were created to stop brothers from making stupid decisions.

This was her only chance. If she didn't take it now, then things would only get worse. Allison had always been determined, stubborn, hard-headed ( _hard-hearted too_ ).

So she made her decision, lifted her chin and opened her mouth. It was painful, the most pain she'd ever been in, she wasn't even sure if it was more painful than the actual laceration. Her eyes watered and she felt her stitches tearing at her throat, but it was almost minuscule to the determination of saving her sister.

"I heard a rumor you let Vanya out," her voice came out as a shaky rasp.

Nothing happened for a moment, Allison terrified it hadn't worked and she tore open her stitches for nothing, but then Luther's eyes glazed over and he turned to release Vanya. Allison felt warm blood trickle down her throat.

There was a metallic screech as Luther turned the wheel of the vault's door. The sound of Vanya's sobs finally reaching them. She stumbled out, disoriented and shaking. Klaus almost wasn't fast enough to catch her. They were all the exact same age but Vanya had always been the smallest, their littlest sister.

Allison reached her arms out towards Vanya. Klaus gently led Vanya into her embrace. Sobs continued to wrack Vanya's body and Allison whimpered in response, both their tears mingling together. They clutched at each other desperately, their combined weight dragging them to floor.

"Allison, I'm sorry!" Vanya wailed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She was babbling, gasping into Allison's shoulder as she rocked them back and forth. "I couldn't control it. I didn't mean to-" She cut herself off with a loud sob.

With all the lingering strength she had, Allison squeezed her sister close to her chest. She pulled back a little and cradled Vanya's face in her hands, swiping away tears. She hoped this conveyed to Vanya that she was forgiven and loved and understood.

Words of forgiveness and comfort were on the tip of her tongue but Allison knew she couldn't risk further damage to her throat by speaking anymore.

No one was taking her sister from her again, not Harold Jenkins or Reginald Hargreeves or even Luther. Allison would do everything to keep Vanya safe.

"Are you alright?" Diego asked Vanya gently, his hand touching her shoulder.

Vanya seemed confused by the touch but nodded in response.

Diego nodded too, a small smile gracing his features, then turned back to glare at Luther. His shoulders still carried tension and his stance was geared for a fight.

Klaus was hovering next to them. He rubbed Vanya's back and squeezed Allison's hand.

Luther's harsh voice broke the tentative truce they had found themselves in. "She's dangerous. She can't stay out."

"Say that one more time, Luther, and I will slice off a very important body part of yours," Diego snapped.

"Yeah, fuck you, Luther!" Klaus added.

Vanya was making herself smaller in Allison's arms. She flinched at the words her brothers were slinging back and forth. Allison wrapped her arms tighter around her. A small sob squeaked out of her.

 _I love you, I love you, I love you_ , the words were running through Allison's head. She wished her love could be a tangible thing, that Vanya could feel it bursting from her, that she could wrap Vanya up in it so that she never felt lonely or unwanted. Allison wished more than anything that her heart didn't feel like metal armor.

Their brothers' voices were getting louder and Vanya was beginning to shudder once more.

Allison lifted her chin in defiance, letting it be known she was on Vanya's side.

Tentatively, Allison stood up, her arms still full of her small sister. Vanya was still burrowed into her side, shaking and whimpering. Luther turned at the sound of their movement and started to approach them. She shot him a withering look. There was still so much rage simmering beneath her skin.

Diego and Klaus crowded Luther into a corner, Diego pressing a knife near Luther's jugular, so that Allison and Vanya could slip by.

Each of their brothers' voices were angry and exasperated. Luther was shouting her name but Allison didn't have it in her to care. Vanya was the one who needed her.

Once back upstairs, Allison led them towards the kitchen, hoping Mom was there. Thankfully, she was, and Allison almost wept at the sight.

"Oh, my darlings, is everything alright?" Mom asked, all carefully constructed maternal concern.

Vanya released another sob and it cut straight through Allison. Once again, she was strongly reminded of Claire. It took the breath from her.

A half hour later, the two sisters were curled up next to each other in Allison's bed. They laid side by side, although Vanya had slowly slid down and her head was resting upon Allison's shoulder. Even after both Mom and Pogo had looked her over, she was still deeply shaken.

Vanya shuddered every now and again, so Allison ran her fingers through her hair, gently scratching her sister's scalp.

"Allison," Vanya's voice was still was so small, so hesitant. She made a noise of acknowledgement for Vanya to continue. "I'll never stop being sorry… about what happened, what I did, and I… I love you so much."

Gently leaning forward, Allison rested her forehead against Vanya's temple. She grasped her sister's smaller hands in her own and gave a squeeze.

"We'll be okay?" The lilt in Vanya's voice told Allison it was a question.

She kissed the crown of Vanya's head in response, pouring her unrelenting love into it.

Vanya's resounding sigh smoothed some dents out of Allison's metal heart.

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts! I’m very curious about feedback


End file.
